A number of devices have been utilized in the past to divide a plurality of discrete objects such as seeds into separate groups based on one or more physical characteristics of the discrete objects. A principal mechanism employed to process and separate seeds into groups is the vibrating table separator which supports seeds and separates and generally classifies the seeds according to size and/or density. Such arrangements are relatively inefficient and expensive and do not provide the degree of reliability one would desire, particularly when processing relatively small and light objects such as seeds. Furthermore, adjustment of such prior art mechanisms to process different types of seeds or other discrete objects is difficult if not impossible.
As will be described in detail below, the present invention utilizes a plurality of chambers to separate seeds or other discrete objects, gaseous flows within the chambers being utilized to accomplish such result. The gaseous flows in the plurality of chambers are separately and independently controlled to provide for highly effective separation and classification of seeds or other discrete objects. While the prior art generally teaches the concept of entraining discrete objects in gaseous flows for separation and other purposes, the inventor is not aware of the existence of prior art systems which have utilized a plurality of independently variable gaseous flows to sort and separate discrete objects such as seeds into separate groups, as disclosed and claimed herein.